1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fastener means and more particularly, to a device clip for linking a first object to a second object.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to facilitate movement, most people when they travel carrying a backpack with a camera usually will put the camera in the backpack. When going to take pictures, they have to open the backpack and then pick up the camera from the backpack. It is inconvenient and time-consuming inconvenience to access to the camera in this manner. On the contrary, carrying a camera on the shoulder for the convenience of taking pictures at any time, will, in turn, limited mobility, resulting in facing a dilemma.
In order to solve this problem, a user may insert a Velcro tape 10 (the so-called “magic tape”), as shown in FIG. 1, through a loop 21 of his(her) camera bag 20 and a loop (not shown) of his(her) backpack (not shown) and then fasten up loop tape portion 11 and hook tape portion 13 of the Velcro tape 10 to secure the camera bag 20 to the backpack. Thus, when the user carries the backpack on the back, the camera bag 20 is kept attached to the outside of the backpack, facilitating access to the camera at any time. However, after a long use, the Velcro tape 10 will reduce its binding force, resulting in connection instability between the backpack and the camera bag 20. When the binding force of the Velcro tape 10 becomes insufficient, the user must replace the Velcro tape 10.